Fighting Fate
by WinterSpark
Summary: She sung to protect the world, he fought to restore peace to the world. Neither were aware of the others' existence, yet their hearts yearned to be together once again. With the war just ended, strings of events began unraveling itself to the world. The strange thing? It seemed to be happening around Sky, concerning this 'Diva'. (...) Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue - The Chosen Diva

**Holy Aether... I am truly sorry for my absence. I.. I didn't know what to say..**

 **I was revisiting some of my old stories here when I saw a couple of my reviewers, almost demanding to update my stories. Truthfully, I actually moved over to Quotev and haven't actually been writing for the past year due to social life. Well... Not social life... More like school life...**

 **When I realised that I still have people here reading my stories, waiting for the authoress that was never there... It made me feel an immense guilt..**

 **I abandoned you all and I truly, sincerely apologise.**

 **With that note though, I present to you, Fighting Fate! If some of you guys still remember, I have a crappy version of this story. Or at least, to me it was crappy. I have five, I think, chapters that I wrote and it's still here, thankfully. I, unfortunately, won't post all of them at once, maybe chapter 1 and 2. So... Yeah! Read on!**

* * *

 **Full summary :** **She was destined to sing to protect the world, he fought to restore peace to his world. Neither were aware of the others' existence, yet their hearts yearned to be together once again.**

 **With the war just ended, strings of events, as well as a buried past, began unraveling itself to the world. The strange thing? It seemed to be happening around Sky, concerning this 'Diva'. As he dug deeper into the truth, how will he save her from her doomed fate?**

 **Warning : Contains swearing (Dulled to Minecraft level insetad of using the actual words), OCs, possibly unintentional Mary Sue, Youtubers and (hopefully) an update schedule. How awesome is that?**

 **Note : To further improve my English (I'm not a native English speaker, hailing from the South East Asia), I may get a beta reader. Only.. I don't know how... I guess.. anyone who wants to take that position is welcome to? I don't know how these things work.**

* * *

 _Prologue_  
 _The Chosen Diva_

* * *

 **In an unknown realm, seen only by few..**

A figure knelt by the portal, as if wounded. The figure wore a hood, covering most of it's body, only able to discern it's feminine figure. She gasped softly, leaning against the support of her staff as waves of pain passed through her, disappearing as soon as it appeared.

She shifted slightly, revealing the black and purple dress underneath the hood before covering once again. She stood up slowly once the pain had passed for good.

 **The Guardian, doomed to guard the realm ruled by the dragon.**

The figure stood up straight and glanced back at the portal shining behind her. The swirling portal that looked like stars in a dark night stood a few kilometers from her current position, the shrine of the portal. There, she waved her staff, slender fingers curling around the golden staff, and the portal closed instantly. From then on, she stood by the entrance of the shrine, awaiting for any intruders that were to come.

 **To calm the soul of the powerful and ferocious beast..**

Deep within the End, in a giant cave, the dragon growled at the tiny figure in its claws pinned to the ground as she struggled about, the once soft pink fabric of her clothing now darkened with her own blood. The dragon growled again, releasing the girl before using its sharp tail and slammed the girl to the nearest cave wall, where she landed with a soft thud.

 **All Divas never stopped singing..**

The Diva lied there, unmoving until the dragon snarled in her mind. _**'SING NOW!'**_

She whimpered before standing up slowly, swaying as she clutched her injured side from where the dragon had struck her. Still, despite the fact that this might be her last song, she still sang and felt no regrets, for this was the duty she was tasked with and she will fulfill it till her last breath.

 **Until the bitter end.**

The dragon lowered its head and fell asleep to the soft lullaby sang by the Diva. The Diva herself collapsed to the floor moments after the song ended, bleeding profusely. Injured and without help, the lone Diva was left to die.

The Guardian took a sharp breath and glanced behind her, towards the closed portal. Earlier, the dragon's anger coursed through her and the only way to control herself was to gripped her staff harder and send her own feelings to calm the beast. But now, moments later, she had sensed the Diva's final breath. Sighing softly, she walked to the nearby pond on the left side of the shrine, the chain attached to the neck collar clinking as it moved. With a wave of her staff, an image appeared on the surface of the pond.

 **Throughout the centuries, many Divas have lost their lives and history repeats itself.**

(::)(::)(::)

 **But Fate, sometimes, can be cruel.**.

"Mommy, what's that?" A curious pair of eyes peeked in, staring at the little... something wrapped in a long red scarf in his mother's arms. The woman sitting at the edge of the bed turned her attention away from the bundle and towards the little five year-old. Her icy blue eyes were filled with warmth looked at the boy's chocolate brown eyes with little flecks of gold towards the center as she patted the side of the bed, inviting him to come closer.

The boy did so, albeit cautiously, and climbed onto the bed. Balancing himself as he stood, he tried to get a better look at the bundle by tip-toeing, one hand held on his mother's hand for support. This made the woman chuckled as she lowered the red bundle low enough for him to see.

The boy gasped, for underneath the scarf was a baby no older than a few days old. He gasped again as the baby made cooing sounds an reaching out.

"This, my dear Sky," She spoke, eyes filled with mirth and for reasons unknown, sadness. "Is Snow. Your sister."

"Sister?" He whispered, as if testing the word.

His mother smiled genuine at that. "Yes, sister. Go on, say hi."

"Eh?" The small boy immediately shy away from his mother, face slightly red from embarrassment. He certainly wasn't expecting that. As he glanced up at his mother's face, she had a hopeful look on her face as she nodded encouraging, tempting him to speak. Puffing his cheeks out a little, Sky leaned closer to the baby and mumbled, stuttering a little. "H-Hello, Snow"

Snow made a happy sound as she reached her arms out. Gingerly, he touched the little girl's fingers and watched in wonder as she grasped it.

Their mother gently put the bundle on the bed. "Sky, I'm going to make tea. Take care of your sister, alright?"

Receiving only a nod as a response, she stood and exited the bedroom. Sky gazed at Snow, who was still trying to reach for him. Smiling to himself, he knelt next to the little girl, taking in her appearances. He noticed she looked like a mixture of their parents. Little Snow had the same chocolate eyes and brown hair as he did from their father but the naturally pale skin, almost as white as snow, proved it was from their mother.

He chuckled. "You're cute, you know?"

Another happy sound was made as she now used brother her hands to hold his hand instead of one.

"You like me, do you?" He smiled nervously. "I don't know how to be a big brother, but I'll try my best. I promise I'll protect you."

 **For it had separated the pair of siblings..**

Faint knocks were suddenly heard from the main door. Startled, Sky jumped a little as he glanced at the door of the bedroom, which was slightly ajar. The thought that no one should be visiting this late at night came to his mind. Feeling afraid, he inched closer to Snow who was oblivious as she was making cooing sounds again.

 **Who were meant to be together.**

"What?! No! You have no rights to do this!"

Shouts were heard from the hallway as two armored burst into the bedroom, followed by their mother. One looked around the room while tried to talk to the distressed mother. " I apologize, madam, but by the orders of the king, you-"

"To Nether with the king! You can't take my daughter!"

The other man looked around as Sky tried to hide Snow behind him. However, the red bundle was plainly obvious in sight and Sky's tiny body had little success in hiding it. The man walked towards him as the young boy stood protectively in front of his sister. The armored man reached for the baby but was pushed back when Sky yelled. "Leave her alone!"

The man simply pushed him aside for the boy was far too weak compared to the man. But, the man had pushed a tad too far as Sky flew from the bed and slammed his head on the wall, rendering him unconscious. The mother, who was held back by the other man, screamed as she rushed to her son's side, sobbing.

The man who now held Snow gave no indication of any emotion as he nodded to his partner. "We got her. Let's go."

 **The pair that were meant to overcome obstacles whilst protecting each other.**

"Wait."

The men started to leave but paused when the woman spoke, voice cracking from emotion. She stood up and turned towards them. "Can I give her something, please?'

The man who held the baby looked stoic but the other, being the sensible of the pair, looked uncertain. The former was about to reject the request but upon seeing her broke down when he had pushed her son too hard, only sighed. The latter took the opportunity and spoke. "Yes, you may give her a parting gift."

The mother nodded and made her way to the drawer as she took out an amulet from the top drawer. The amulet was made of silver with a sapphire gem engraved in the middle. Murmuring under her breath, she walked back and tucked in the amulet into the red folds of the scarf. She leaned down and gave her daughter a final kiss, taking note of the slight glow of the amulet and the silent hum of magic before it faded.

"Goodbye, my sweet daughter. May Notch give you freedom."

She glared at the men as best as she could through her tear-stainted eyes. "Her name is Snow. Don't you dare change that."

"Rest assured, her name will be kept." The sensible man said while the other nudged him, signalling their leave. At that moment, Sky blinked his eyes open and stood up groggily, swaying left and right.

Upon seeing the men leaving, Sky asked, whimpering. "Where are you taking her?"

However, his question went ignored as the men left the house. He stumbled, trying to run after them when his mother hugged him, sobbing. As he struggled from her hug, he heard her whisper in a tone he had never heard before. Defeat and broken.

"It's useless. Please, I can't lose you too."

"Mommy.." Was all he managed to speak before breaking down too.

 **Separated, with nothing but their amulets to connect each other.**

(::)(::)(::)

 **Time passed on..**

A figure stood in a dark cave, shivering. The tall ceiling of the cave was enchanted with magic, as they always show stars at night, casting a dim glow of the moon onto the girl. Dark obsidian wall surrounded her, save for the opening that was the entrance and the cold, yellow floor of the endstone rested beneath her bare feet. Outside, the endermen took no notice of the cave, for they were too fearful of the beast lay within.

 **And a new Diva was chosen.**

The girl wore a knee length dress with a long, thin, yellow ribbon tied around her diaphragm. the dress was simple, two row of ruffles lined her chest area, then the ribbon tied around her diaphragm with spaces around her chest, giving her a baggy appearance. The lower part of the dress, due to the ribbon, looked like it was puffed out. At the back, from the area of the ribbon to the bottom, was a neat tear, revealing an inner layer of cloth.

There were small bell anklets were worn on her left leg as well as a worn, old, red scarf wrapped loosely around her arms. Her skin, from both lack of sunlight and being natural, was pale and her elbow-length brown hair, held loosely by a red headband, flowed freely, swaying back and forth. Lastly, dangling on her waist, tied together by a string, was a sapphire amulet.

In front of the girl, growling softly, was the dragon. Luckily, at the time, it was asleep thanks to the song sang by the Diva.

 **Then, the door to a new adventure..**

The now sixteen year-old Snow took off her amulet, tracing the gem with her finger. The amulet, as well as the scarf, was the only recollection of a life she wished to have, only for it to make her convinced that she was imagining it. She held the amulet, a sad and longing expression on her face.

Suddenly, a deep growl echoed throughout the cave, startling the Diva as she dropped the amulet in surprise. The amulet landed with a ' _Ting!'_ and a soft, almost unnoticeable glow lighted the gem, before fading. She picked it up gently, rubbing the surface then sighed in relief as no damage was done. Gripping the silver memento, she held it close to her heart, whispering as a lone tear slid down her cheek.

"Somebody.. Save me..."

Standing up as she wore her amulet, she bravely faced the beast that was commonly known as the Ender Dragon.

 ** _'Sing your song, Diva.'_** It commanded.

"Yes." She took a deep breath and, with a magic circle appearing beneath her bare feet, began to sing.

 **Opened...**

* * *

 _~End : Prologue_

* * *

 **So, how was that? Not much different than the first version. It was beyond this chapter that I made some serious changes. I will be post the next chapter soon enough, afternoon, perhaps? It's, like, four thirty here in Malaysia. In the morning.**

 **See ya all in next chapter~... *muttering* I need to remember my spell to create cookies... Oh well...**

 **~Winters, signing out~**


	2. Chapter I - First Words

**Thank you TheDiamondArcher for your review.**

 **Oh, also. I'm in the middle of my finals at the moment. Happy news? It finishes on the 26th of October. Bad news? Ehh... I'm a science student. Yeah. A pure science student at that. Trust me, it's not easy being one.**

* * *

 **Full summary :** **She was destined to sing to protect the world, he fought to restore peace to his world. Neither were aware of the others' existence, yet their hearts yearned to be together once again.**

 **With the war just ended, strings of events, as well as a buried past, began unraveling itself to the world. The strange thing? It seemed to be happening around Sky, concerning this 'Diva'. As he dug deeper into the truth, how will he save her from her doomed fate?**

 **Warning : Contains swearing (Dulled to Minecraft level insetad of using the actual words), OCs, possibly unintentional Mary Sue, Youtubers and (hopefully) an update schedule. How awesome is that?**

 **Note : Nothing of note so far.**

* * *

 _Chapter I_  
 _First Words_

* * *

 _ **Lapis Town, Midday**_

 _Slash, block, stab, dodge, repeat._ The same thing kept processing through his mind, never once faltering. Wielding a budder sword in his hands, he fought his way through mobs and mobs of the Squid Army, determined to set his homeland free. Every once in a while, there was an occasional _BOOM!_ that cause a tremor on the ground, like a mini earthquake.

How the squids managed to recruit the daylight mobs to their side, Sky would never know.

At any rate, with the amount of mobs attacking, his own army would be the more injured side than the pathetic squids before he finally reclaim the land. He needed to end this quickly before there were more casualties than necessary. Slicing down the next enemy, his eyes scanned the battlefield, taking in the situation.

Around him, he saw fearful residents of the town- his hometown- hiding within the walls of the buildings. His recruits- his army- as well as his friends were being overpowered by the Squid Army. Gritting his teeth, Sky fought harder, refusing to let this be a defeat. Despite his battle-honed instincts, he didn't realized a creeper was sneaking up behind him, waiting to blow at the opportune moment. A voice called out, distracting him from his current battle.

"Sky! Behind you!"

He reacted just in time, jumping away as the creeper exploded, the force of the impact knocked him a few blocks away. He breathed in a sigh of relief. That was _way_ too close. A figure jumped down from a roof of a building, landing in front of Sky, stray black hair sticking to her face as she clutched a bow in her hand. Sea-green eyes showed concern as she offered a hand, and he took it, standing up.

"You OK?" The girl asked.

"Yep." Sky offered her a smirk. "Thanks for the heads up though, Lyra."

Lyra grinned, reaching into her pouch. "No problem. You'll probably need this."

She tossed him a health potion, red liquid gleaming. He nodded his thanks and drank it. Immediately, he felt better, his wounds healing. Lyra slung her bow and took out her diamond dagger, attacking the mobs, though she never really left his side.

"So," Lyra started, huffing as her voice took a mocking tone. "Where is our dearest squid king?"

Readying his sword, Sky replied. "You mean you didn't see it while you were on the roof?"

"Yep." She kicked a squid backwards with her combat boots, her long braided hair swaying back and forth from impact. "Exactly what I mean, Sky."

As if their questions answered, or just plain coincidence, a voice boomed. **"Foolish humans! You think you can stop me?"**

"Oh." Lyra managed to look surprised, despite her stabbing a squid. "What a coincidence."

"Cover me." Chocolate brown eyes with flecks of gold hidden behind the sunglasses narrowed. "It's time we settle this. Once and for all."

Lyra grinned. "Yes, Sir!"

Together, they fought their way through the crowd of mobs, occasionally saving some of the recruits that needed help. Eventually, they reached to the shore of a beach, where a gigantic squid lies. It's blue skin glimmered in the rays of sunlight, menacing red eyes glared down at them. It was scary facing the giant squid and all but...

"Wow, aren't you ugly." Sky smirked.

"I know, right?" Lyra sighed, almost sympathetically. "How can someone like you be a king?"

 **"You dare mock me?"** The squid king roared. **"Me, King Derpsolu, Lord of the sea?!"**

That seemed to be a trigger of laughter for the two. Lyra seemed to be holding in her giggles while Sky just flat out laughed.

"By the gods," She placed a hand on her mouth, attempting to suppress her giggles. "How can you live with a name like that?"

 **"You, insolent mage."** Enraged, King Derpsolu lashed out a tentacle at her, though she evaded it with ease. **"You will regret those words."**

"Right... And I will drag you down to the Nether for what you did." Lyra dragged the word as she changed her weapon into a bow once again, before nudging Sky. "Let's do this."

 **"Before we begin, though,"** Their attention snapped back at the giant squid as it's voice took a smug tone. **"Do you want to know a secret?"**

"What secret?" Sky asked, narrowing his eyes. "Why should I trust what you say?"

 **"A secret between us leaders. You don't have to believe me."** King Derpsolu's eyes look evil in the midday sunlight. **"Just listen to what I have to say. Of course, the mage is not allowed in this conversation."**

Out of the corner of his eye, Sky noticed how tense Lyra looked. He turned his attention back to the king. "And why is that? Why should we listen to you?"

 **"Simply because she will pry into this conversation. This wretch-"** King Derpsolu pointed a tentacle at the mage. **"Is apart of something you'll never know, unless if I tell you myself."**

"What?" Lyra placed an arrow on her bow, pointing at the king. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now."

 **"Need I say?"** King Derpsolu glared down at the two, before Sky spoke. "Go."

"What?" She looked at him, disbelief in her eyes. "No. I'm not leaving you."

"Help the others." Sky glanced back at her. "They need you more than me."

"But-" She cut herself off once she saw the look in his eyes. "Alright. But I'm coming back with reinforcements. Don't trust a word he says."

 **"Speak for yourself, mage."**

With a glare at the giant squid, she left, leaving Sky alone with King Derpsolu. Sky glared at the leader of the Squid Army, unwilling to lower his guard.

"What do you want to talk about?"

 _ **Lapis Town, Late Afternoon**_

"Damn, damn." Lyra shot down another enemy, gritting her teeth. Despite her need to get back to him, she somehow got lost in the crowds. She would never forgive herself if she ever found him. What was he thinking? Or rather, what was _she_ thinking? For all she knew, it could very well be a trap.

Stabbing a near exploding creeper with an arrow, she took a glance around, then up at the buildings. She needed to atop of one, that would help her gain her bearings. With that thought in mind, she quickly scaled a small house, landing nimbly on the roof. Smoothing her stained blue hoodie and short brown skirt, she looked left and right.

 _There's the neighborhood,_ She noted to the right. _So the beach should be at.._

A bit lost in thought, she didn't notice that there was someone else on the roof, until he spoke.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"!" Immediately, an arrow was pointed at the figure. "Oh. It's just you, Bajan."

Bajan, her acquaintance and comrade, chuckled as she used the arrow and instead shoot a squid below. Lyra glanced at him at the corner of her eyes. "Where's Fluffy?"

"Oh, he's somewhere waving Betty, I'm sure of it." As if on cue, a familiar war cry reached their ears to their left.

"Hmm.." She looked out further to the right, narrowing her eyes. "I need to get to Sky."

"Why?" He asked, concern feigning in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"He's at the beach," She hesitated a little before continuing. "With the squid king."

"What? We got to get there."

"I know. just let me think-"

They never got the chance though. Before they could do anything, King Derpsolu's voice boomed. **"Enough! Squid Army, retreat!"**

"What?" Lyra watched as the mobs heed the order, squids and creepers alike. The creepers vanishing through the forest whist the squids entered the ocean.

"That was easy." Bajan muttered. "Too easy."

She nodded in agreement, infinite possibilities running through her mind. Did Sky managed to defeat the leader of the Squid Army? Did he offered himself in place for peace?

The rest of the Sky Army recruits stood in silence, stunned. Slowly, the resident began creeping out of their houses, eyes wide with shock. It wasn't long until the leader himself showed up from the beach, grinning.

Sky walked calmly to the center of the town where a fountain lies, his recruits, friends as well as the residents making way. He stood on the fountain, brandishing his budder sword upwards.

"I hereby declare," Sky's grin widened as he called out dramatically. "Lapis Town is free!"

With the last words spoken, the crowds burst into cheers, some of his recruits raising their swords as well.

 _ **Lapis Town, Nighttime**_

That very night, the town had celebrated their freedom with a party, the Sky Army being the guests of honors. Laughter were shared, wild stories were exchanged. For once in a long time, everyone was happy.

Yet, a lone leader leaned against the wall of one of the building, lost in thought. He was happy as well, his hometown was finally free. For some reason, Sky couldn't shake off the feeling that something was amiss. He felt as if someone should be here, joining him in this celebration.

But who? Why was he feeling this way?

Sky came to a conclusion that it was his mother that he was missing. Glancing down at the paper cup in his hands, he pondered about what the squid king had said.

 _They're lying..._ He thought, frowning slightly. _Just what did he mean?_

He didn't have to thought for long, before he was joined by two of his friends, Jason and Lyra. Lyra leaned next to him, smiling. "Turn that frown upside down, would you?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Sky said, smiling. Lyra's braided black hair was let go, flowing down her backside. Her clothes were clean from all the blood, combats boots even shining. Jason's space outfit was clean as well. _If there was still laundry cleaning here,_ He decided, _I am definitely going there._ "Shouldn't you guys be at the party?"

Jason glanced up at the dark sky, watching the twinkling stars, then shrugged. "We got bored."

"Yeah." Lyra nodded, her bangs bobbed up and down at her motion. "I mean, the same thing happened in Iron City. Plus, you were looking pretty lonely."

"I reject that fact." Sky protested. "I have you guys and the whole army with me."

The other two shared a look but kept silent. Lyra shrugged and look around at the rowdy party. "I miss being here. It's been such a long time."

Sky smiled nostalgically, remembering his childhood memories with them. "Yeah.."

Jason leaned over to Lyra, whispering. "I think we should leave him alone."

She nodded and grinned. "Let's disturb Bajan and Fluffy."

He chuckled. "What is with you and that nickname?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that I like it better that that other name." She retorted, standing up straight. "Seriously, 'Jerome'.. What kind of name is that for a bacca?"

Their voices faded as they joined the crowd. Sky didn't even noticed them leave. He gazed at the shining stars, one of which was probably her mother. Taking out his amethyst amulet, he looked at his mother's memento, a somewhat longing expression on his face. A sudden loud noise snapped a startled Sky out of his thoughts, causing him to drop the amulet.

Unaware that a certain someone did the same.

Quickly, he picked it up, checking if there were any damage done on it. Much to his relief, there was none. He sighed in relief and held it close to his heart, glad that his precious gift was safe, not noticing how the gem glowed before fading. It was then he heard a strange but delicate voice, whispering softly as it afraid.

 _"Somebody.. Save me..."_

* * *

 _~ End : Chapter I_

* * *

 **Yeah... I decided with Derpsolu with the king's name. Of all the freaking name... Kill me somebody... This is it, I'm afraid. You'll have to wait till my exam finish.**

 **But other than that, what are your thoughts? Is it good? Is it bad? Give me your input, dear reader.**

 **Also, I finally found my spell book and... tada~**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Nice. The spell worked. Now- wait. What is that smell?**

 ***looks behind***

 **What the f-**

 **~Winters, signing out~**


	3. Chapter II - The Summoning

**Oh, would you look at that? I remembered to update.**

* * *

 **Full summary :** **She was destined to sing to protect the world, he fought to restore peace to his world. Neither were aware of the others' existence, yet their hearts yearned to be together once again.**

 **With the war just ended, strings of events, as well as a buried past, began unraveling itself to the world. The strange thing? It seemed to be happening around Sky, concerning this 'Diva'. As he dug deeper into the truth, how will he save her from her doomed fate?**

 **Warning : Contains swearing (Dulled to Minecraft level insetad of using the actual words), OCs, possibly unintentional Mary Sue, Youtubers and (hopefully) an update schedule. How awesome is that?**

 **Note : Nothing of note so far. I'm beginning to wonder why I have this...**

* * *

 _Chapter II_

 _The Summoning_

* * *

 _Are you here right now... To save me?"_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Please... Hurry... Save me.."_

 **Sleepy Cat Inn, Lapis Town, Early Morning**

The morning sky was still dark, barely any light filtering through the curtains of the motel room of the inn. Blearily, Sky blinked his eyes open, momentarily confused. What was that dream that he had? He tried to recall the dream, though all he could remember was the voice, nothing else.

Strange voice, strange dreams, just what could it mean?

He didn't linger on that train of thought, and instead focused on the present. In the inn, that somehow manage to occupied all of the Sky Army, the room that he was occupied in had five other bed, all occupied by his friends, sleeping soundly. Picking up and wearing the sunglasses he always wore, Sky swung his legs over the bed and stood, stretching.

Even though he had a good night's rest, Sky felt the strange feeling from yesterday returned. That tugging in his gut, as if something was calling out for him. Then there was the fact that he still couldn't remember yesterday's dream, no matter how hard he tried. Briefly, he wondered if he drank too much wine.

...Nah, one can never drink too much.

He decided to exit the room to get the fresh morning air. Maybe it would help clear his head. Stepping outside the inn, as well as escaping his friends' loud snoring, he breathed in the familiar air. Despite the fact that he hated squids with a passion, he'd always like to breathe in the salty air coming from the sea. This was, after all, his hometown.

He strolled down the worn brick path, eyes glancing around him. The stalls, he noticed, were opening, some of the owners waving at him. He waved back, and continued along the path. There were little children playing by the fountain, laughing as they crossed the cobblestone road. The road itself was empty, since the carriages were destroyed by the squids, but with time, things should go back the way it used to be.

Sky smiled faintly at that. It felt so nice to see the town happy again.

He turned right at an intersection, entering the neighborhood he was familiar with. He let his feet lead him, momentarily lost in thought. Arriving at an old house, he stopped and glanced around to see if there were any one else besides him. There were none, except of the occasional flicker of light from some of the houses across the street before his eyes returned to the door in front of him.

His old home, where he used to live with his mother.

He opened the door, the door creaking slightly from disuse. The place looked just as he remembered, apart from the fact that the house was rotting away. The wooden table, the kitchen, the hallway that led to the rooms. Sky walked around the living room, tracing the old stain that he knew was blood on the table.

He walked down the hallway, stepping into a room he knew was his mother's.

 _And something happened here when I was young_ , his mind supplied absently before he realized what his thought had said. _But what? The only thing I remembered before I ran away was the Squids invading._

A bed stood in the middle of the room, with two drawers on either side of the bed, one of which had a candle stand but its candle was was burnt out, the only thing left was a little stub. A dresser stood on one side of right side of the room, while the bed stood on the left. He sat down on the bed, coughing softly as dust from the bed flying upon contact before settling down on the first thing it could find.

Seeing as it was still dark out and he could barely see in front of him, Sky searched the drawers a little. He remembered seeing it when he was little and - _Aha!_

He took it out and placed it on the candle stand, burning the short string with a flint-and-steel. He watched as a red-yellow flame began illuminating the previously dark room. A picture frame stood beside the candle stand, a photo that previously too dark to see, now seemed to glow faintly. It was a picture of him and his mother, smiling as a familiar twinkle of mischievousness appeared in both pair of eyes. His mother though, seemed a little sad in the picture.

Come to think of it, his mother always seemed a little sad. Sky didn't know why. He had always assumed that it was when his father, whom he never knew anything about, had left them was the cause of her sadness.

He dug deeper into the drawer, the dim light helped him to see better. Deep in the drawers, he found, was a small music box. Decorated with rubies along the side, he opened it and leaned his head against the wall as a soft lullaby began to play. He smiled softly, remembering the good times he had spend with his mother..

 ** _Sky's Home, Lapis Town, 7 Years Ago_**

 _"Sky, listen to me. I need you to run as fast as you can."_

 _"But what about you?"_

 _"Don't worry about me. Use the back door, alright? And don't look back."_

 _"I don't wanna leave you!"_

 _"Sky." The thumping grew louder as the woman knelt down to his level. She gave a strained but reassuring smile as she softly ruffled his head. "I'll be fine, honey. You'll grow up to be a strong man. And when you do, save her, Okay? Just remember, I'll always watch over you."_

 _'Save who?' He wanted to asked but instead t_ _he little boy held out his pinky and the woman intersect it with her own._

 _"Pinky promise?"_

 _"Pinky promise."_

 _She stood up and brandished an iron sword from her waist. "Go! Now!"_

 **Sky's Home, Lapis Town, Afternoon**

"Hey, wake up."

No response.

"Wake up, Sky."

Nothing.

"...Look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Not a single murmur of words.

"..Fine.."

A flick.

Slight stirring but not enough.

"You are _really_ testing me.."

A harder flick.

Returned back to no response.

"WAKE UP, YOU DUMMY!"

Hardest flick to the head, close to a punch.

Sky opened his eyes the second he felt that, the only thing he could mumble at that time being,"Whaa?"

"Finally!" The person who had woken him up had turned out to be his childhood friend. "Holy Gods! I seriously didn't think you're just like the others. A heavy sleeper who snores loudly and can sleep through a flipping battle even though it happened right by his ears!"

Lyra finished her sentence by nearly yelling by his ear, making him flinch away from her. A vein popped at the side of his head. It was one thing if a person woke him up when he was having a dream. It was a completely different thing once said person started yelling at him the moment he woke up. In the early morning, no less!

"Holy Aether." He muttered under his breath, low enough for her not to hear during her mid-rant."You are so annoying when you're ranting."

"What did you say?" The shorter of the two paused in her middle of her ranting, eyes narrowing.

"Why can't a guy sleep peacefully?" He whined before hugging the lone pillow on the bed, lying down completely as he did so. "Come back when it's midday or when you're on official business or when the recruits got worried or something.."

His last words were muffled by the pillow as Sky started to doze off peacefully...

Until Lyra started yelling once again.

"What a total jerk! Wake up, Sky! This is not the time to be sleeping. It _is_ midday and I _am_ on official business, you prick!"

Sky only opened one eye to glance at her before closing back.

"No."

Gritting her teeth, she turned her heel and slammed something on the drawer, rattling the candle stand and frame. "Fine! I'll just laugh at how the Kingdom treated you like last time. See if I care!"

With that, the mage left, not noticing how Sky grimaced at the unwanted memory.

The last time he ignored the letters..

That was not a situation he wanted to relive once again.

And so, with an extremely heavy heart, he took the letter that was left behind by his dearest childhood friend and exited the room, never once noticing how the picture frame looked different than it did before, as if something was removed.

 **Annerbane Cafe, Lapis Town, Afternoon**

Sky sat down on one of the chairs of the cafe that was still opened even after all these years. How these shops were still open was a miracle, but he was grateful as he could order a drink easily. A person, a waitress he presumed, walked up to him timidly and placed down a menu book in front of him.

"Welcome to Annerbane Cafe." She smiled. "Can I take you order?"

"Sure." Sky grinned at her. "Do you have coffee?"

"Of course! What is this world without coffee, after all?" She giggled a little before continuing. "Would that be all, Sir?"

"Uhh.." He opened the menu book and checked if there were anything interesting. "Just add Set A to the list, that's all. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Sir!"

The waitress sprinted deeper into the cafe, leaving Sky to his own devices. He took out the letter and flipped over, recognizing the seal of the Kingdom. The capital letter K surrounded by the five symbols of the cities. Emeralds, diamonds, gold(budder), iron and lapis lazuli. Opening the letter, he began to read as the urge to groan began to build inside of him.

 _Leader Sky of the Sky Army,_

 _Though I would congratulate you on freeing the Lapis Town as I did before with Iron Town, but alas, our peace and prosperity won't last long. However, you wouldn't have to worry about that for the time being as I will attend to the matters myself._

 _But that is not why I write this letter. I believe you do know why. Return to the Kingdom in due five days and report to me of your recent battlefield. Don't you dare send someone else in your place otherwise..._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Oracle Luka._

Sky succumbed to the urge and groaned, slamming his head on the table. It wasn't that he hated the Oracle or anything, it was the tedious trips back and forth. And Sky wasn't a fan of tedious things.

A hand slapped him at the back.

"Hey, Sky."

He didn't even need to lift his head to know who it was. He groaned again, shifting his position so that one hand covered his head while the other was left outstretched. His voice was muffled as he spoke.

"Deadlox, what do you want? I'm a bit busy."

"Doing what? Sleeping?" The neon headphone-wearing man sat down across him, ordering a drink. "Oh, what's this?"

"Don't," Sky muttered, though it was barely heard with his voice muffled, as he felt the dreaded piece of paper taken from his grasp, conveniently from his outstretched arm. "You may get a disease reading that. And I wasn't sleeping, I was merely mourning for my next days spend in boredom."

"What are you- Oh," Whatever Deadlox was about to say was cut off once he read the letter. After all, he too wasn't a fan of tedious things. "I see."

"I know, right?"

A moment of silence passed between them before Deadlox's concerned voice made him lift his head from the table. "What did she meant that the peace won't last? We'd just finished a war."

Sky shook his head, wondering why the oracle mentioned such thing. "I don't know. But she'll take care of it, right? So we don't have to worry about it."

 _They're lying, King Derpsolu had said. You can never trust them._

The sunglasses-wearing man sat properly and began to eat as his orders arrived, along with Deadlox's. The latter sipped his drink and hummed. "When should we leave?"

"What?"

The headphones-wearing man rolled his eyes. "I said, 'When should we leave?' Unless you want to go alone, by all means, you're welcome to. Good luck getting bored to death."

"Shut up." Sky's eyes glazed over in thought. "Who's free for the next few days?"

Deadlox paused. ".. Jason. I also heard that Lyra's free too. Should I ask them to come?"

"Only Jason." He responded almost immediately. "There's no need to include Lyra."

"Why?" Deadlox leaned closer, noticing how Sky started to eat faster than what was considered as normal. "..Did something happen between you two?"

"No." Sky drank his coffee as he finished his meal completely, muttering. "It's just that, I found out that her rants isn't really funny when they're directed at me."

"Of course." Deadlox snickered at the mental image of Sky getting yelled at and earning a Lyra rant. Sure, they all adore the short mage who was like a family to the most of the recruits, being the potion brewing mage after all, but with her tendencies to yell and rant caused her to have a reputation that had deemed her... Rather scary to the recruits whom were new to Army. Most, if not everyone, had received at least once. Sky was one of the few exceptions.. Until now, apparently. "Of course."

"What the Nether, dude?" Sky only watched as the snickering of the headphones-wearing man grew into a full blown laugh, rendering him speechless. "..I'm done. I am so done. Goodbye."

By the time he could speak again, Deadlox looked across the table, a teasing remark wanting to be spoken, when he saw that his friend was gone.

 _I forgot to ask when we're leaving_ , He thought before glancing down at his still warm drink. He shrugged as he drank the drink, sighing in relief. _Oh well._ _That can wait._

* * *

 _~End : Chapter II_

* * *

 **I don't like cursing... and I don't like typing on my laptop instead of typing on phone. I find the latter easier than the former.**

 **Apparently I've been using the wrong spellbook. No wonder it had that side effect. Let's try this~**

 ***Boom***

 **~Winters, signing out~**


	4. Chapter III - The Kingdom And It's Ruler

**Hey! Wassup? Thanks to Y0L0GIRL7 for the review. You rock, girl :)**

 **Do people say that? I'm not the best at social life so I don't know...**

* * *

 **Full summary :** **She was destined to sing to protect the world, he fought to restore peace to his world. Neither were aware of the others' existence, yet their hearts yearned to be together once again.**

 **With the war just ended, strings of events, as well as a buried past, began unraveling itself to the world. The strange thing? It seemed to be happening around Sky, concerning this 'Diva'. As he dug deeper into the truth, how will he save her from her doomed fate?**

 **Warning : Contains swearing (Dulled to Minecraft level insetad of using the actual words), OCs, possibly unintentional Mary Sue, Youtubers and (hopefully) an update schedule. How awesome is that?**

 **Note : I have one more pre-written chapter before I have to rack my brain for new idea...**

* * *

 _Chapter III_  
 _The Kingdom And It's Ruler_

* * *

 **Emerald City, Evening, 5 Days Later**

Sky, Jason and Deadlox arrived at the ever-so buzzing city that is known as Emerald City, which also housed the Royal Kingdom, their destination. After riding a carriage that was pulled by a horse for a few days in a row, Sky just wanted some rest, especially when he's the one guiding the horse with only Jason as company while Deadlox slept throughout the ride. He couldn't care less if the Oracle summoned him now rather than tomorrow.

Well, he could, but that's not the point.

Anyway, the trio approached the nearest inn, forced to walk on foot because their horse as well as carriage had to be in a stables as the city was always crowded. That was the downside of being in a city such as this. There was another thing. The residents were partying more than usual, the noises louder than normal.

Because of that, they had to squeeze through the crowds to get to where they needed.

Finally entering the inn, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well.. That was chaotic." Jason commented dryly.

Sky snorted in response. "No kidding."

Then he looked at the neon headphones-wearing man to his right, pondering something. "Deadlox, go rent a room."

"What?" Deadlox glanced back, eyes narrowing. "Why?"

The budder-loving man shrugged. "You didn't even talk during the trip. You just slept. Naturally, I feel like there should be some form of payment."

"That's not the reason why."

Rolling his eyes behind the sunglasses, he took out a few budder nuggets and gave it to him. "Just do it. I don't like it when they called the budder... it's other name."

"..Fine."

With that, he left, leaving Sky and Jason alone. They walked to a nearby empty table, sitting down as, in a midst of the full inn, a couple of girls, began gossiping.

"Hey, did you know what the fuss is all about?" The first girl, who was a redhead, asked the other girl as she began to drink.

"What do you mean by that?" The other one choked, looking at her friend in disbelief. "Haven't you heard? The squids were defeated last week!"

"What?! No way." The redhead shook her head, not believing the rumors. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not." The second girl pouted. "C'mon, Celeste. Why else would there be a party out there?"

"I guess you're right." Celeste, the redhead, look down at her drink, though she wasn't convinced. She tapped the table. "I'm leaving. I have to see a friend."

"Okay, see you."

The redhead stood and went to the back of the inn, joining a man that wore a brown sweater with a soft green scarf wrapped loosely around his neck.

The two, who had been eavesdropping, decided to have their own conversation.

"Well.." Jason trailed off, unsure of what he should think of.

"News spread fast." Sky summed up.

"Yeah."

"Hey guys," Deadlox came up to them. "I got a room and.. What happened?"

"Nothing." The spaceman and budder-lover mumbled before a loud _"What?!"_ caught their attention. It was the scarf-wearing man who yelled.

 _"Quiet!"_ The redhead hissed before realizing the whole inn's attention was on them. She glared at them, demanding. "Just _where_ do you think you're looking at?"

That made the inn returned to it's natural pace as it was before, albeit a bit curious as some still had eyes on the pair. The three, who were also curious, watched as the girl pulled the man's wrist, dragging him upstairs, briefly brushing past Sky's shoulders.

 **Emerald City, Afternoon, The Next Day**

The trio strolled down the sidewalk, that was still crowded, but not as much as yesterday, which was a relief. Their destination was, as always, the palace that stood in the middle of the grand city. As they approached it, Jason couldn't help but admire the architecture, over and over again.

White stones became the walls of the Royal Kingdom, with deep blue tiles covered the roof. The castle looked as if it came from a fairytale, so magical looking. {I apologize for my bad description. I am not good at architecture. Just imagine one of those castles inside Sleeping Beauty or Into The Woods.}

Looking around, Jason felt lucky that no one recognized them, as they were part of the army that actually defeated the Squid Army and the fact that Sky was the leader of the Sky Army. They entered the palace, walking past the soldiers who guards the palace. He breathed in deeply, bracing himself for the long hours spend in reporting.

Lucky indeed.

Oracle Luka, the current ruler of the Royal Kingdom and the Five Cities, entered the meeting room, long coral pink hair flowed past her shoulder and down her slender figure. The black with golden trimming bodice showed her curves well, similarly patterned long skirt stopped just above her feet. Translucent black fabric covered the rest of her upper body, bottom long dark sleeves went past her hands and stopped at her knees.

"What a pleasant surprise." She smiled. "The leader actually coming when summoned."

"W-well.." Sky scratched the back of his head, trying to come up with an excuse. "I was-"

"Relax, Sky. I was merely joking."

"R-right. Sorry."

A giggle escaped the Oracle's lips. "You never seemed to know when I'm joking with you."

"That's.." All eyes went to Deadlox, who was smirking. Sky's eyes widened when he realized what his friend was about to say. "..Because he li-mumfff."

Whatever last words the headphone-wearing man was about to say was muffled when Sky's hand covered his mouth, making him unable to speak. Jason watched with mild amusement as Deadlox struggled before Sky whispered something in the man's ear. The struggle stopped immediately after, though Sky took a moment of hesitation before removing his hand.

"Now," Sky said, taking over the situation. "We should probably give the reports now than later, in case of any _interference_."

At the last word, a pointed glare was given at Deadlox, who chuckled sheepishly.

Oracle Luka noticed this and chuckled. "Yes.. After all, don't we all have business to attend to after this?"

He had been right to brace himself. Several hours later, all of them wanted nothing more than for the meeting to finish.

"I see." The Oracle murmured before noticing the three of them fidgeting, wanting to leave. She smiled warmly. "So that concludes our meeting for today. You may leave."

A small _Yay!_ popped in Sky's and Deadlox's head as they began to leave, sprinting to the exit. Jason himself turned to leave but stopped when he remembered a request he was given.

"My, what a energetic people. Youth these days." The Oracle chuckled and looked at him, sapphire orbs shining with warmth. "Aren't you leaving?"

"Ah, yes." He cleared his throat. "You see, I also came here on behalf of Lyra."

"Is it now?" She smiled, unintentionally filling his heart with warmth. "Tell me, what is it that she require? It is, after all, my duty to fill the people's pleas."

"She wanted to know the whereabouts of her friend, Mistify." Jason said, concern filling his voice. "He's been missing for quite some time. She'd thought that you, as an actual oracle, would know where he would be."

"Hmm.." The Oracle hummed in thought. "As a ruler, I have many things to attend to, so I do not have much time. In consulting my abilities, I haven't seen anything about the man you're talking about, but rest assured. I will look through my sources, see if I can find the whereabouts of your friend."

"Great." Jason sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She stood up, facing him. "I, unfortunately, have other business to attend to."

"Right." Jason also stood. "Thanks again."

"No problem." She waved slightly, a gesture at which he returned.

 **Outside Of The Royal Kingdom, Emerald City, Late Afternoon**

"Where is he? He should be out by now."

Deadlox rolled his eyes at the pacing Sky, knowing why the budder-lover was worried. "Dude, relax. It should be fine, I know Jason doesn't have eyes for your girl."

Sky froze in his tracks and turned towards him, glaring. "I thought you'd be quiet about it, or you won't get the ride home."

Deadlox shrugged. "You said 'in front of her', not 'everywhere'."

The other sighed, placing his hand on his palm. "Remind me to have a really deep, really meaningful conversation with you about this."

The headphone-wearing man smirked. Of course he's _not_ going to remind him that. But just to shut his friend up.. "Sure, sure."

"And last but not least, this is the Royal Kingdom."

He looked around as a faint voice registered in his ears, and saw a couple of people stopping in front of the palace. He recognized the pair as the same one from yesterday, and since he was bored, decided to approach the pair, Sky trailing behind.

"Hey." He greeted them. "You guys new here?"

"What, me? No." The redhead said, then pointed to her friend with a thumb. "He's new here though."

"Yeah." The scarf-wearing man reached out a hand to shake. "Name's Jack. The girl beside me is Celeste."

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much." Celeste mumbled.

"Deadlox." He shook it with his own as the budder-lover too introduced himself. "My name's Sky. There was another one with us but-"

"The spaceman, you mean?" Jack interrupted before apologizing after a jab in the rib from Celeste. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

Jack has a strange accent, Deadlox noted. Definitely not from around here.

His train of thought was interrupted when Sky chuckled. "Yeah, the spaceman. His name is Jason."

"So," The headphone-wearing man spoke. "How you'd like Emerald City so far?"

"It's rowdy, to put in one word." Jack muttered, "And noisy, to put another."

"You like quiet place, then?"

"Well.." The scarf-wearing man hesitated for a moment. "You could say that."

"You should try going to Gold City." Deadlox suggested, ignoring Sky's eye twitch. "Not exactly the most quiet places, with all the mages, but better than here. I would say try for Lapis Town but it's under construction for repair from the war. So, your best option would be Gold City."

Another eye twitch.

"Are you okay?" Celeste asked, noticing the eye twitches.

"You don't look so good." Jack added.

"Oh, he's fine." Deadlox assured them. "He just doesn't believe that 'gold' shouldn't be called gold."

"Of course they're not." Sky scoffed, glaring at his friend. "They are sacred to the army, they very thing that slayed the squids. It should be call something better than 'gold'."

"That you did."

"Right.." Celeste trailed off, stepping away. "I think we should take our leave here. Come on, Jack."

"Yeah." Jack waved enthusiastically. "Bye! See ya soon!"

Deadlox and Sky returned the gesture before he was joined by the spaceman they had been waiting for.

"Hey!" Jason stopped when he saw them waving. "What I'd miss?"

"Nothing." Sky looked at him with an evil glint in his eyes. "Mind telling me what you were doing in there?"

"Save it for later." Deadlox said, determined to dissolve the argument before it started. "We need to get back to Base."

* * *

 _~End : Chapter III_

* * *

 **...It's been a long time, ain't it? Sorry, but I've got my hands full with school, assignments and other stuff too. To think that by the end of this year, I'll be having my graduation ceremony.. Dang, time flies so fast...**

 **I'll probably post again sometime next month? I need to study for my March exam..**

 **Now.. *Opens spellbook* How about this~?**

 **(::)(::)(::)**

 **Oh, look at that! It works!**

 **~Winters, signing out~**


	5. Chapter IV - The Crimson Envelope

**Full summary :** **She was destined to sing to protect the world, he fought to restore peace to his world. Neither were aware of the others' existence, yet their hearts yearned to be together once again.**

 **With the war just ended, strings of events, as well as a buried past, began unraveling itself to the world. The strange thing? It seemed to be happening around Sky, concerning this 'Diva'. As he dug deeper into the truth, how will he save her from her doomed fate?**

 **Warning : Contains swearing (Dulled to Minecraft level insetad of using the actual words), OCs, possibly unintentional Mary Sue, Youtubers and (hopefully) an update schedule. How awesome is that?**

 **Note : Important AN at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 _Chapter IV_

 _The Crimson Envelope_

* * *

 **Lapis Town, Afternoon, 5 Days Ago**

Lyra sighed irritably as she closed the door behind her. The black haired mage sat on the bed and rolled her shoulders. It took her all morning to find him, only for him to be sleeping on that dusty old bed. Almost all of her willpower were spent on not smacking him on sight. Instead, she had found something else.

Digging through her pocket, she took out a small red envelope.

 _Now_ , she thought, _why were you hiding in a peculiar spot..._

When she had entered the room where Sky was, the first thing she noticed, other than the sleeping man, was a really faint trace of magical trail. It was strange, considering how old the room was. The trail ended inside a picture frame, cleverly hidden behind the photo.

Being a mage, albeit a potion brewing mage which required little to no magic, she was able to sense these things. It was an instinct she honed when she first started practicing in the art of magic. Unlike a sorcerer, the kind that were born with magical capabilities, a mage would have to study magic from an early age.

The one and only common trait between mages and sorcerers were their natural need to discover something new. Their curiosity.

So, while the leader was still dozing away, she hid the letter in her pocket.

Now that she was in her room, she quietly inspect the letter. Most of the magic on the object had long faded, almost as long as over a decade ago. Lyra knew there were very little spells that last long, even then, not as long as fifteen years. She couldn't open the letter that easily due to the magic sealed on the letter, and since she was only a potion mage...

"Damn it all to the Nether.."

...

The mage walked down the street, the afternoon sun shining bright in the sky. On her way to her next destination, she was encountered by the familiar figure of Jason, helping the townspeople clearing debris. He waved at her as he stood up, walking towards Lyra. She tried to ignore her heart as it started to beat faster than normal as she smiled at the spaceman. "H-hey Jason."

"Hey. Did you find Sky?" He greeted her.

"Sure did." She grinned, then grumbled. "The prick was sleeping in his old house!"

"Won't that be a bit dangerous?" He asked, making the mage glared at him. He quickly added. "You know, with the dust and all?"

Lyra scowled and crossed her arms, though her glare soften. "I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

Shaking her head, she shuffled her feet. "Well, I have to go now. Business and all."

He smiled behind his helmet as he started his way back. "See you around, then."

"Bye."

As the pair parted ways, Jason rubbed his chest slightly, shaking the feeling off. He turned his head when a familiar voice called behind him. "Oh. And Jason."

"Yeah."

Lyra twiddled her thumbs, looking concerned. "If you're going to Emerald City, can you ask the oracle of.. You know.. That?"

Ah, that. Jason couldn't help but frown a little at that, though she can't see it. "Of course, Lyra."

Her face immediately brightened, making his heart flutter in joy. "Thanks. Well then, see ya!"

With that, she skipped away, going the opposite direction as he was. Once again, the spaceman rubbed his chest, feeling an odd but familiar sensation bubbling. He smiled sadly at that.

"It doesn't matter, anyway. She'll leave like the others."

...

She glared at the figure standing a distance away from her. She had found him in a clearing full of flowers as he knelt on his knees, looking as if he was picking the flowers. Why? Why didn't she learn to do other type of magic instead of potion brewing? Maybe then she could have escaped her current predicament.

After all, it was a well known fact that sorcerers and mages not to get along well. Sorcerers considered themselves superior to the mages due to their natural magical capabilities. As a result of that, a war erupted years ago between the mages and sorcerers, causing the destruction of Gold City. This happened long before Lyra herself was born. The war was over with a peace treaty signed at the Royal Kingdom in Emerald City, stating that they were to live in peace and rebuild the ruined city.

Of course, both sides of the magical population protested at this, but they knew that the Oracle's word was the law. They couldn't simply defy her.

So, the city was separated into two different districts, the north and the south. The north district were occupied by the sorcerers while the south, the mages. For a long time, they managed to keep peace, both sides not wanting to start another magical war.

Then came the Squid Army's invasion.

Lyra had heard stories about the invasion. Of how both mages and sorcerers worked together to keep waves and waves of mobs at bay, the sorcerers scrambled to build protection runes whilst the mages fought.

She closed her eyes in thought, reminiscing in memory.

The black haired mage was born in the south district, into a family of four, including herself. However, her fragile family was crumbling as quarrel erupted everyday between her parents until the point where her mother and herself moved to Lapis Town, hoping to start a new life. She could recall faintly, her older sister. Lyra was too young to remember any important details about her sister, but she could remember her appearance. Fiery red hair, same sea green eyes and a beautiful voice. That was all.

Lyra opened her eyes, a frown tugging her lips as she began to feel sad. Then, she shook her head. That was in the past, she shouldn't dwell on them for too long. For all she knew, her sister could be dead. Besides, it was probably destined that she was not meant to reunite with her family.

Forcing a smile on her face, she marched towards the figure clad in a grey and purple robe.

"Hey! Stupid head!"

The figure sighed and stood, glaring at the short, black haired mage. "First, my name is Seto, not stupid head. Second, what do you want?"

"Come on, I _insist_ on calling you stupid head." She grinned cheekily, but there was a dark glint in her eyes. "Or maybe I should call you other names, yeah?"

"You're testing my patience, _shorty."_ Seto spoke as a familiar crackle of magic began to show itself. "Perhaps you should explain why you're here or leave."

She narrowed her eyes at the insult as her hand slowly reached for her dagger. "I will tell you why I'm here. But first, I think I should _murder_ you for calling me that. Mocking my height is never a good move, even for someone like you."

Seto took a step back as the two got into a fighting stance. "I'd like to see you try."

...

A while later, and a rather one sided battle had ensued, the mage and the sorcerer stood on both ends of the clearing, panting heavily. Lyra's narrowed eyes softened as she relaxed her muscles, a grin forming on her face. She giggled as Seto did the same. "I just love picking fights with you. Though to be honest, you started it."

"No, you started it." He watched as the mage collapsed on the soft grass before walking his way towards her. "By calling me a stupid head."

"Oh yeah, I kinda did." She rolled on her side, giving out a soft whine. "The grass feels so nice... I love it!"

"Sure you did." The sorcerer sat down next to her, picking on the tiny flowers. "Now, why did you came here for?"

"Hmm? Oh, this.." She dug into her pockets, taking out the crimson envelope and passed it to him. "I found this magical trail inside Sky's old house. It's really faded but still there. So, I checked it out and ta-da! Here I am, wishing I could be anywhere but here."

A small chuckle made Lyra glared at the sorcerer. "What's so funny, huh?"

"Nothing. It's just that," Seto wiped the corners of his eyes, glancing down at her. "I find it hilarious that you, of all people, come to me for help."

"...Go to Nether." Was the grumbling response he received.

"So, what do we have here?" He began inspecting the letter in his hands, muttering under his breath as he twirled the item in his hands. "There's an old magic sealed on this envelope, probably as far as fifteen years ago... Could be for keeping it... No, that's not it..."

"For Notch's sake," Lyra sat up, peering through his shoulder as she grumbled. "Do you mind speaking up?"

"Shut it. I'm trying to focus here."

"Alright, alright. Sheesh." She huffed and lied back on the grass, cherishing the feeling it gave out. Closing her eyes, the mage let her thoughts wander.

Even though she was content with the way her life was, she couldn't help but want to experience something more. Explore the land, perhaps. Now that the whole 'Squid Invasion' was over, she could begin her journey. East seemed like a good direction to start. Perhaps, on her journey, she would encounter magical creatures, like fairies or maybe-

A tap to the head interrupted her thoughts.

"What do you want, Seto?' She cracked open an eye, before sitting up once again. "What did you find?"

"Where did you find this?"

"Oh?" She closed her eyes, trying to think back. "I think it was... Inside a picture frame. Yeah there."

"I see.."

"What's wrong?" Concerned, Lyra sat up and glanced at Seto, who furrowed his eyebrows. He said nothing as he began opening the letter. Inside the envelope, there were a sheet of paper, occupied by a couple of photographs underneath. The potion mage took the photos and let Seto read the letter. One of the picture was a drawing of an amulet, surprisingly familiar as she gazed at it, whole the other was a photograph of a newborn baby, wrapped in red scarf.

 _Why..._ Her sea green eyes narrowed in thought as she flipped over the drawing. _Why does it feel like I've seen this before?_

Seto's voice snapped her out of her thought, just barely above a whisper.

"Lyra.. Read this."

Raising an eyebrow, she silently took the letter, eyes widening as she read further into the writing of the letter. Unable to hold it in, she let out a small gasp, hand flying to her mouth.

"By the gods..."

* * *

 _~End : Chapter IV_

* * *

 ***Gasp* Just what did they found out? And what secret is Jason hiding?**  
 **Find out next chapter... Maybe.** **Also, introducing Seto! Yay!**

 ***More characters to toy with... hehehe*** **what? Uh.. you didn't hear anything.** **What are you talking about?** **So, how was that?** **Anyway, fav, review...** **Encourage me to write more...** **Let me know if they were being OOC, but then again, this is a fanfiction. Characters are bound to be OOC..**

 **Just to let you know, I am still alive and most certainly not dead. A little obstacle called life got into my way and probably will continue to do so until December. If there are any readers from Determi-Nation who happened to be reading this, know that I will put that story, along with this, on hold until probably December.**

 **And what art thou reason, you may ask with a horrible British accent.**

 **Easy. Examinations. With a 's', mind you. That one word that strike fear into the hearts of many. I'm actually going through some tough times with the exams, and I kinda need to study for it. As a result, I accidentally put everything on a temporary hiatus, unintentionally, I assure you. The days passed by so fast.**

 **As of right now, fanfictions are not my top priority, unfortunately. I still read them, but it's more for the stress relief than anything. God, the mental strain its putting in my mind, one day I might just shut down.**

 **Basically, yeah. That's it, I guess. So, erm, ciao, I guess, until December.**

 **~Winters, officially signing out~**


End file.
